


Brotherly Comforts

by Anim3Fan4Ever



Category: Champions (2018 TV series)
Genre: And is only heard the second time, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Michael only appears like once, Post-Episode: S01E06 Grandma Dearest, Sibling Incest, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anim3Fan4Ever/pseuds/Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: After Gayle bailed on them, Vince has trouble sleeping, his mind plagued by the disappointments of their childhood. Cue Matthew finding him and trying to comfort his big brother. Which starts a shift in their relationship.





	Brotherly Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea ever since seeing the show last year. But me being the procrastinating little shit suffering from major writers block that I am, only just now have gotten to it.
> 
> Great big shout-out to my best friend and Beta for life, the amazing; [Sabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B) for reading over this catastrophe of word vomit :D <3
> 
> Please Enjoy and be sure to leave your feedback.

Matthew groaned as he stretched out on his bed. Why did he wake up? What time is it? He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw it was just a little past 3 AM. Looking back at the ceiling he wondered what woke him. ' _ Did I have a nightmare? _ ' he thought to himself, ' _ Naah, I would be way more stressed out.' _

As he lifted himself up to turn over onto his side, the movement jarred the reason for his waking, his bladder was full. ' _ Aaahh, so that's why.' _ He got up, lazily scratching his bare stomach as he made his way out of his bedroom towards the bathroom.

As he stepped through the living room he noticed Vince slumped over sideways on the couch's armrest, the TV on mute running some old boxing tournament. He tiptoed past, not wanting to wake his brother. He'd put a blanket over him once his bladder was relieved.

When he finished up, he grabbed the blanket that laid in the dryer from the load of laundry that he had done earlier that day and walked back out of the bathroom, towards the couch. However, as he slowly approached he noticed Vince wasn't asleep. He also noticed he wasn't slumped over, but curled up.

And his shoulders were shaking.

And Vince, his tough big brother, was  _ sniffling _ .

Ever so quietly, but if Matthew listened closely, he could hear the muffled sound. He silently put the blanket on the opposite armrest and gingerly sat down next to his brother, whom stiffened at the dent the couch made.

Matthew bit his lip, unsure as to what to do. Vince was always the one that was put together, Matthew was the openly emotional one. So the role-reversal was new to him. To both of them.

He gently laid a hand on his brother's shoulder blade, “Vince...?”

A shudder ran up his brother's spine. A noise escaped the older Cook that sounded suspiciously like a choked off sob. It broke Matthew's heart to see his brother like this. So he did the only thing he could think of, since he's never been good with words. Or comforting, or numbers. He scooted closer to his brother, until his hip touched Vince's and wrapped his arms around the other's middle, resting his cheek on Vince's hunched over shoulder.

They sat like that for a while. Matthew unsure what else to do to try and comfort his brother. And Vincent sitting there rigid, not knowing how to react. But he slowly, reluctantly, started to relax in his little brother's, surprisingly, comforting hold. Until slowly, he started leaning back into Matthew's arms.

Adjusting his hold on Vince once he started to lean back into Matthew some more, the younger hooked his chin on the older's shoulder. “Vinny, talk to me.”

“It's nothing.” Vincent tried to dismiss.

“It's not nothing, you're out here crying-” Matthew started.

“I wasn't cyri-” Vincent tried to protest.

“ _Manly_ _tears,”_ that drew a small smile from the older sibling, “in the middle of the night. That's not 'nothing', Vince.”

With a heavy sigh Vincent pulled away from Matthew and turned around to face him, only to collapse back into his brother's arms, pressing his face into Matthew's neck and shoulder. He hated how weak he was being, but was soaking up the comfort from his little brother. ' _ This is so weird...  _ **_ I'm _ ** _ the oldest,  _ **_ I _ ** _ should be comforting  _ **_ him _ ** _ . _ ' he thought to himself.

“Today just really got to me...” He mumbled into Matthew's skin.

“Yeah... today sucked hard....” Matthew agreed.

“It's not  _ just _ today... Today reminded me of... everything else...” Vince admitted, fighting back tears again. “Just seeing her brought it all back.... the insecurities, self loathing...” He choked back a sob. “I mean she's known about Michael for  _ weeks _ and not a word from her. It's like our childhood all over again.” He couldn't fight back the tears anymore, they streamed out and onto Matthews collarbone, “After dad died she just disappeared, I had to play both our parents,  _ and  _ the older brother. If I didn't we would have starved.” 

Matthew tightened his hold on his brother. He'd never really stopped to think about what a big role Vince has always played in his life. How much his brother cared for him during their childhood. And even through into adulthood. I mean Vince is his  _ boss _ . They live together. That's probably where his doting on Michael comes from, a small attempt to pay back his brother's kindness over the years. Hell he even dropped out of school to run the gym just so Matthew himself could keep going to school. ' _ Great, now  _ **_ I'm _ ** _ crying too. _ ' he thought to himself, sniffling as tears ran down his cheeks.

“And then she just goes out and does her own thing, taking credit for everything! She doesn't care about anyone but herself! Sooner or later she'll even kick Gene to the curb.” Vince ranted.

“Poor Gene...” Matthew muttered in sympathy.

“Exactly!” Vince agreed vehemently.

“I love Gene, he's so sweet....” Matthew said.

“Me too!” Vince agreed through his tears, “Can't we like... reverse adopt him or something? I'd trade Gayle for Gene any day.”

They both ended up chuckling at that, despite their crying. Through their giggle-sobbing Matthew lost his balance, and fell back onto the couch with Vince laying on top of him, slotted in between the younger one's legs. Both brothers tightened their hold on each other however, not wanting to let go.

Once their sort of laughter died down, they just laid there in silence. Soaking up comfort form each other.

“Matty?” Vince broke the bubble of silence.

“Yeah?” Matthew replied, absently toying with Vince's hair.

“Promise.... Promise you'll never leave...” he muttered, embarrassed.

Matthew's gaze went to the top of his brother's head, the only part he could see from his position laid flat on his back.  _ 'Is this what's been bugging him? That I'll leave like mom...?' _ he wondered to himself. He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother in reassurance. “I love you, Vinny, and I will never, ever,  _ ever _ , leave you or Michael. Ever.” He promised firmly. “Besides, there's no-one else I'd rather want to have a beautiful and smart nephew with than you.”

Shaking his head at his brother's weird logic, he simply settled with, “I love you too, Matty.” He squeezed his brother back as they held each other. “Can we... can we stay like this for a while?”

“Sure!” Matthew agreed, “But first.” he reached up to where he'd left the blanket and threw it over the both of them. “It's chilly.”

“You're the one that decided to go shirtless....” Vincent told him.

“Yeah, cuz it was hot, and my bed is nice and warm. The living room, not so much.” Matthew argued. Vince seemed to accept that answer, or decided not to reply. “What were you watching anyway?” Matthew asked, glancing at the TV.

“I don't know, I just turned it on and broke down immediately....” Vince admitted quietly. Silence stretched for a while, it wasn't awkward however. Much to Vince's surprise.

“Hey Vince?” He got a hum in reply, “Next time you feel like breaking down, come to me okay? I want to be there for you... like you have been for me all this time.”

Vincent was quiet for a while, long enough for Matthew to think he'd fallen asleep. But the silence was broken after a while. “I promise.” Vince said, pressing his face into his brother's chest and closing his eyes. Soaking up the comfort his brother offered him. He's never quite felt as at ease as he does right now, laying there in his brother's arms. Basking in the feeling of belonging, and being cared for. He's always been the one to do the caring, feeding and comforting. Maybe it's not so bad to sometimes let his walls down and let himself be taken care of. Besides, there's no one he trusts more than his brother.

And with that thought, he slowly started to doze off. Burying himself in his brother's warmth, and the comfort of the soft blanket draped over them.

* * *

Matthew was the first to wake up when sunlight hit his face. He groaned, but otherwise didn't move. His arms were still around his brother, who had buried his face under the blanket to hide from the light, still sound asleep.

A shadow fell over Matthew's face and he sighed in relief.

“So.... what is happening right now...?” the high tones of his nephew broke the quiet morning.

Matthew slowly blinked open his eyes, adjusting to the light. He smiles sleepily at his nephew standing over them. “Heeeey, Michael. Good morning.” he said cheerily, but softly as to not wake Vince.

“Soooo, is this a new thing? Did you two, like, get wasted last night or something?” He then gasped in offense, “You did not have a party without  _ me _ there to crash it,  _ did _ you?”

“No, no nothing like that. I would  _ never _ take the spotlight away from you Michael, you know that.” Matthew assured his nephew. “Your father just... had rough day... with the whole, grandma bailing on us thing.” He explained, slightly lifting the blankets to reveal Vince's face, without letting the sun hit it. Showcasing the obvious red rims circling his brother's eyes.

Michael's face soured, “It's all my fault... if I hadn't pushed...”

“The pain was still there.” Matthew cut him off, “It would have come out sooner or later. It's how she works.”

“I also don't have anyone to do my project on....” Michael pouted. “That woman is such a vixen.... How dare she mess this up...” He growled dramatically, “And hurt Vince.” he added, as an afterthought, though Matthew could see through the ruse Michael was putting on. It's the same thing his brother always does.

“You can't do it on your parents themselves?” Matthew asked.

“No, it  _ has _ to be from a family member other than your parents.”

“What about your favorite uncle, whose right here, then?” Matthew said hopefully, already mentally preparing the stories he would tell.

“No, it has to be someone from an older generation.” Michael dismissed.

“Oh....” Matthew said with disappointment. “Oh!” he cheered up with an idea. “Why not ask Uncle Bud?! He's basically grandparent-adjacent!”

“That.... is not a bad idea! Thanks Uncle Matt!” Michael cheered up and ran straight to his room to get dressed and head down to the gym to hunt down Uncle Bud. Slamming the door a bit too hard on his way out of the apartment.

Vincent raised his head with a moan, “Wh's hpnin?”

“Nothing, just helped Michael with his project.” Matthew explained.

“Hmmmmmmm, fiiin'.... do it qui'ly....” Vince mumbled as he laid his head back down on Matthew's chest.

“Maybe we should get up too. It's almost time to open Champions.” Matthew told his still sleepy brother.

“Five min'es....” Vince replied mumbling.

“Nope, come on, rise and shine.” Matthew said, pushing his brother up with him. Vince protested with a groan and whine. “I'll get breakfast started. You go and take a shower.” With a defeated groan and mumbled protests Vince got himself up and to the bathroom as Matthew went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

“Hey Matt?” Vince said poking his head out of the bathroom door.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks... for last night...” He said shyly

“Anytime, Vince. You can come to me whenever, wherever, okay?” Receiving a curt nod, as his brother darted back into the bathroom, Matthew smiled and set to cooking.

* * *

The next night, they did their usual routine. Michael and Matthew made dinner, while Vince set the table as they chatted about their day. Or rather, Michael ranted about his plans for the dramatic re-enactments of Uncle Bud's stories.

After dinner Michael retired to his room to 'plot' some more and get his beauty sleep, while the two adults did the dishes and watched some TV before also retiring to their respective beds. Matthew threw off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers and crawled onto his bed. He took out his tablet and reading glasses and settled to read some online fitness articles.

An hour later, he'd gone through a number of articles about new healthy recipes he's definitely gonna try sometime, there was a knock on his door. “Come in!” He called. Vince poked his head inside.

“Hey... I uh... can't sleep...” Vince admitted sheepishly. Matthew simply patted his bed and scooted over a bit to make room.

“Something on your mind?” Matthew asked, looking at his brother in concern, tablet forgotten in his lap.

“No, I don't know. Just keep tossing and turning.” Vince shrugged, smiling reassuringly at his brother. “It's probably cuz I went to sleep so late yesterday.”

Matthew nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it was like... past 3 when I got up. We probably fell asleep close to 5AM or something.”

“I can't thank you enough for being there for me.” Vincent admitted, looking his brother straight into his eyes. They were a warm brown color, like chocolate. “It.... was nice having someone there for a change...”

That shocked Matthew, “Wait... you mean... that's happened before?” he frowned in concern.

Vince shrugged, “A couple-a-times.... Mostly right after dad died....”

“But...” Matthew slumped in realization, “That was when I was....”

Vincent smiled fondly at Matthew, “Heh, yeah I used to wait till you were asleep and crept out to the living room or kitchen.” his little brother gave him a heartbroken look and he quickly tried to shrug it off, “It's okay. I didn't want to burden you, you were distraught enough as it was.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Vince said firmly, “All I wanted at the time was see you smile, and I would be okay.”

“You sacrificed so much for me.... you quit school... took care of me and made sure I could go to school...” Matthew said, guiltily. “And I was pretty ungrateful about a lot of that....”

“Ehh, you turned out okay.” Vince chuckled, lightly punching his brother's shoulder. Matthew fondly shook his head with a smile and picked up his tablet again. He tapped the home button and started up youtube, scooting closer to Vince so he could watch with him.

After plenty of _Cat-_ videos, people failing at things-videos and the odd _Soldier comes_ home-videos, a few hours had past and Vince finally showed signs of becoming sleepy. Matthew was clued in to this when a weight hit his shoulder, and he saw Vince slowly blinking with droopy eyes at the tablet's screen.

“Think we should call it a night? It's past midnight.”

“Hmmmhmmm.... Shouldn't be up too late.... twice in a row....” Vince said, being cut off by a yawn coming out. “Can I stay?... 'm comfy.” he mumbled.

Matthew made a show of contemplating his request, “Hmmm, alright, sure, just don't knee me in the balls... again...”

“Hm di'n't knee you in the balls las' nigh'.” His brother countered.

“True.” Matthew said in realization, “But you were kind of all over me, so that would've been impressive if you had managed to.”

“Meh... you're just comfy....” Vince muttered softer and softer, trailing off.

“Hey! At least lay down, that's bad for your neck.” Matthew scolded, pushing his brother off his shoulder and guiding him down to the pillow. After a bit of wrestling, much to Vince's chagrin, Matthew managed to get his brother under the blankets. Plugging his tablet onto the charger on his nightstand and taking off his reading glasses, Matthew laid down as well. Vince wiggled a bit before settling.

A few minutes later Vince turned again. And again. And again.... and again. Before a tentative weight settled at Matthew's side. A finger gently poked his arm.

“Matt.... I... I can't get comfy... do you mind if...?” His brother hesitated. Matthew just shrugged and reached over to pull Vince closer. They settled against each other. “You're like a furnace.... toasty...” Vince muttered as he settled against his brother's warmth.

“Can't help it you're the one with reptile genes.” Matthew teased. Getting a halfhearted 'shuddup' mumbled at him in return.

A while later, just as Matthew started to doze off, Vince moved again. Climbing over him to-

“NGH!” the high pitched whine erupted from Matthew followed by a pained groan. “Viiiince!”

“Sorry! Did I knee you in the balls again?” Vince apologized sheepishly.

“What're you doing?” Matthew sighed.

“Getting comfy.... like... last night... I can't fall asleep for some reason...” he admitted reluctantly, he didn't know why he was having trouble falling asleep tonight. All he knows is he felt content and safe in Matthew's arms last night. “It's your fault, for being so comfortable to sleep on...” he muttered as an afterthought.

“Fine...” Matthew rolled his eyes, tugging his brother down on top of him, avoiding getting another knee to the groin. He circled his arms around Vince and squeezed gently, “Better?”

“Thanks...” The older one muttered quietly, closing his eyes and settling down. He felt safe. He was nice and warm. And for once he didn't feel alone. He had a much easier time dozing off this time around.

* * *

Vince slowly came to, the next morning. He had slept like a log. But didn't wanna get up yet. Or ever. It was nice and warm. He felt completely relaxed. Taking a peek at the outside world told him he and Matthew had moved around a bit during the night.

Instead of being on the side Matthew had been laying on, they somehow moved more to the middle of the bed. He also seemed to recall to have rested his head against his brother's chest when he settled down. But now he seemed to have moved up a bit and was half on Matthew's shoulder, and half on the pillow his brother was using.

“Hmmm... Morning...” Matthew mumbled sleepily, as he too started to come to. Though he unconsciously nuzzled his brother's hair, enjoying the smell of the new shampoo Michael had forced upon them.

“Morning...” Vince mumbled back, wiggling a bit to get comfortable again, keen on sleeping a little while longer.

However, as he settled, he felt something... hard press against his hip, which drew a moan from the body beneath him. And once he noticed that, he felt a hip pressing against something else that was hard too, which elicited a moan from himself. They both froze, tensing up. Unsure as to what to do or say.

“I'm going to get Uncle Bud and go to school for my presentation!” A high pitched voice called from the living room, “FYI, I do not appreciate having to make my own breakfast! Just so you know! My time is better spent perfecting my presentation!” Proceeded by a door slamming for dramatic effect.

Neither of the two brothers dared to move. Nor did their morning wood seem to go away. The way they were pressed against each other, it only made it worse.

“Uhm... Matt.... is that your....” Vince hesitantly asked....

“Uhuh.... is that... your...” Matthew voiced back.

“Uh... yeah....” When he tried to push himself to get up and off Matthew, his weight unconsciously pressed down and their hard ons pressed together in such a delicious way.

“Nngghhh!!” They both moaned in pleasure, followed by shock as Vince stared down from the perch of his arms against the mattress into Matthew's eyes.

Molten chocolate met pale green as the two stared at each other. Neither of them was sure where to go from there. They gazed into each other's eyes.

That felt good. But it shouldn't feel good. They're brothers. But then why wouldn't Vince mind if he moved again to draw the same response out of his brother again?

Simultaneously, Matthew discovered he found Vince's eyes quite beautiful in the light of the morning sun. And that noise he made... it did things to his insides. Good things.

“Could... could you... do that again...?” Matthew muttered quietly, unsure. What if Vince said no? What if he ruined everything now? Only, Vince didn't say anything. He simply rolled his hips. And that amazing feeling was there again. Vince watched fascinated as pleasure washed over his little brother's expression. Loving the way Matthew just completely surrendered to the pleasure, no thought given to how this shouldn't be happening, or how it should feel 'wrong'.

Vince had known Matthew was handsome. Only never fully realized how handsome until that expression of bliss came over his face and his chocolate eyes sparkled like that.

Matthew's arms, previously laying limp at his sides after the initial shock, circled around Vince's waist and pulled him down, tightly pressing their groins together. Moaning in unison, they kept their gazes on each other. They alternated pressing up or down into the other. As they slowly ground against each other, both got lost in the sensations running through their bodies. The only thing that separated them were their boxers and Vince's shirt. Vince settled back to remedy one of those things as he took off his shirt, the temperature of the room steadily rising with their passion.

Once he leaned back forward, their groins brushed together deliciously, making both moan loudly. Their rhythm started to speed up, and after a few moments of this Matthew got curious and glanced down between them.

And boy was he glad he did.

Vince's boxers were missing the button for the flap, so his hard on had snuck through the loop during their now vigorous humping. He moaned at the sight. Enjoyed watching the foreskin get moved around with their activities. His mouth watered at the sight. Which was nothing new for Matthew, there have been plenty of guys he's found attractive. But it's the first time it's directed at his brother.

Vince glanced down at what Matthew seemed to be fascinated by. And also had to let out a moan at the sight of his dick poking out, hard and weeping already. He reluctantly pulled back to get rid of the last piece of garment on his body. In the corner of his eye he saw Matthew do the same.

Once as naked as the day they were born, they sat there for a bit, staring at each others' body.

Slowly Matthew reached out to Vince, pulling him back on top of him. The moment their bare cocks brushed together they shuddered and moaned in unison. Vince ran a hand over Matthew's chest, gently toying with a nipple, making his younger brother shiver and buck up into him. They resumed their thrusting, enjoying the feel of their bare hard ons pushing against the others'.

As Vince tweaked another nipple, “Aaah!” Matthew's body seemed to spasm at the stimulation. And a new urge came over Vincent. One he hadn't had before. He wanted to see his brother come undone by his hands. He wanted to make Matthew feel good. And his brother wanted it too, if the pre-cum between their stomachs was anything to go by.

Pulling back, and scooting back a little, they both whined at the loss. But Vince had other plans. He wrapped a hand around his brother's manhood. Which aroused him even more. ' _ Huh, that's new. _ ' he thought to himself as he started toying with the dick in his hand, which for once wasn't his own.

“Vinny....” Matthew moaned, bucking up into his brother's hand. Green met warm brown again as they gazed into each other's eyes once more. “Please....” Matthew whined desperately. Vince pressed his thumb against the slit and rubbed circles, just how he liked it himself.

“Nnngghhh fuuuuuck!” Matthew's expression was priceless. And the sounds he made were music to his ears. So he did it again, driving another loud moan from the man under him. “Fuuuck keep doing that, please Vinny....” Matthew moaned desperately. Whining when the other stopped.

“You like it when I play with the head?” Vince asked huskily, “You like just the tip being toyed with?” teasingly running a featherlight touch over said part.

“Yessss! Pleaaaase! More!” Matthew nearly sobbed.

“Alright, if that is what you want.” Vince said, he gripped the shaft and ran his hand down, so the foreskin exposed the mushroom head. Then he reached up with his other hand and spit on it, before lowering it down on top of the sensitive head of his brother's leaking cock.

At first he held his hand there. Teasing Matthew further as the younger brother tried to buck up into the touch. First he made slow circles with the palm of his hand, eliciting gratuitous moans from his younger brother. He slowly sped up his movements.

“Fuuuck yes, feels so good. Vinny! Don't stop!”

Then, keeping the foreskin drawn back, he gripped the head and started squeezing, and rubbing all the sensitive parts. He even ran a finger under the cap of the mushroom, knowing it to be the most sensitive. “Aaahgg!!! fuuuck!” Matthew moaned, loving the stimulation.

He slowly sped up the ministrations. Making his brother writhe under him.

“Fuuuck! Yes.... yes! Oh fuck! Ah! Shit” Matthew's body spasmed, “Please don't stop! So close!”

“Yeah? You close little brother? You wanna cum?”

“Please, Vinny, I wanna cum so bad! Please! Please don't stop!”

“Okay, cum for me Matty. Come for big brother.” Vince urged him on, his eyes locked on his brother's face, wanting to see what it looked like once he came.

He pressed his thumb against the slit again to rub it when Matthew flew over the edge and came. His thumb being in the way it splashed around, he kept rubbing though, the force behind the orgasm sprayed his brother's cum everywhere, even hitting both their stomachs and Vince's own hard member. “Fuuuuck!!!!” Matthew moaned loudly.

“Viiiince....” Matthew sobbed once his cock got over sensitive. Vince reluctantly let go. Deep inside him he had wanted to keep going, drawing a second orgasm out of his little brother. And since when did calling Matthew his little brother become so arousing? “Fuuuuck.... that was... amazing....”

“You literally came everywhere.” Vince chuckled.

“Sorry....” Matthew chuckled sheepishly, “I've got tissues in my nightstand.”

“No need.” Vince said huskily, looking at his spent brother below him. He reached down, watching Matthew's eyes following his hand. He wrapped his hand around his cum splattered dick, and started stroking himself. Using Matthew's cum as lubricant.

Chocolate brown followed the movements his brother made, absentmindedly licking his lips. “Fuck, that's hot....” he said aloud as he watched Vince smear his cock with his cum.

“I usually use my own for round two.... but this works even better.” Vince said, moaning as he thrust into his own cum covered fist. He was suddenly thrown down onto the bed. Matthew climbed over him and started nibbling on one of his nipples, making his toes curl in pleasure.

Matthew slowly move lower, licking up his cum from his brother's stomach and belly-button before moving on to the grand prize. As he lowered himself onto his brother's cum-covered cock, his own did a valiant effort to try to stand at attention, to no avail. He moaned at the taste of his own jizz on his brother's cock.

“Shiiitt... fuck Matthew, so warm.” Vince moaned above him. Watching his brother's mouth go lower and lower. Watching his little brother take all of him in was such a turn on for him he involuntarily bucked up his hips, which didn't seem to phase Matthew at all, he just held still.

After a few moments passed Matthew started bobbing his head up and down, making slurping noises and moving from the tip all the way down until his face pressed against Vince's pubes, and repeated the process. At first slowly, teasingly, but he gradually sped up.

One of his hands reached down to play with his brother's balls, rolling them between his fingers.

“Fuck, that feels so good, Matty....” Vince moaned, “You're so good at this. Ah! Please, Please don't stop. Make big bro cum!”

At Vince's words, Matthew hummed, eliciting a drawn out moan from the older Cook. Tentatively Matthew reached behind his brother's balls, running a fingertip over the other's rim. A shudder went down Vince's spine, but he didn't protest. So gently, Matthew started to tease it. And press into it. At one point drawing back to wet his finger, much to Vince's dismay.

He received a thankful moan when he returned to his earlier ministrations to the cock in front of him.

Vince let out a high pitched squeak when he felt something enter his ass, but he didn't protest, trusting Matthew. It felt weird at first. Not exactly enjoyable, but not uncomfortable either. When the younger started to wriggle around in there, he had to hold his breath a bit, unsure what to think of the sensation, until-

“Holy fuck! Do that again!!” he moaned loudly, bucking up into his brothers mouth once again.

Humming in triumph at having found his brother's prostrate. He rubbed the nub again as he took in all of his brother. Hands took hold of his head. Vince then proceeded to buck up into his brother's throat in ecstasy. “So close....” He whined.

So Matthew kept up an onslaught on his brother's prostrate, rubbing circled, poking it, pressing gently, pressing as hard as he can. All the while keeping up the ministrations with his mouth. Slowly driving his brother over the edge.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! That's it! Make big brother come! Make me cum! Please! Fuuuuck, I'm gonna-” Vince ranted as he suddenly pressed down Matthew's head onto his cock as far as it could. Knowing this was it, Matthew pressed hard against Vince's prostrate and felt the shudder and spasms overcoming his brother as he came down Matthew's throat.

He pulled back once he'd milked Vince for all he had. They were both panting hard. Matthew collapsed down next to Vince.

“Wow....” Vince said breathlessly. “You're... that was....”

“Right back atcha...” Matthew chuckled.

They both basked in the after glow for a while, simply staring at the ceiling and catching their breaths. After a while Vince turned to Matthew.

“So.... that was.... new.” He said awkwardly.

“Yeah...” Matthew agreed, looking back into Vince's pale green eyes. They were very beautiful from this angle.

“Now what...?” Vince asked unsure. Matthew simply shrugged as he contemplated what they did.

“How about.... this...” He suggested, which confused his brother a bit. He then reached over to Vince, cradled his head and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his brother's lips. Vince leaned in closer, closing his eyes.

When they pulled back after a while, Vince asked, “What was that for?”

“Well... we basically did everything else, so why not a kiss too?” He shrugged sheepishly, “Shouldn't I have...?” he hesitated.

“We shouldn't have done any of this, yet we did.” Vince concluded with a shrug. “Besides, I... kinda enjoyed it.” he muttered softly.

“Kinda?” Matthew questioned.

“Okay, a lot! A whole lot, even.” Vince admitted.

“Yeah, me too.” Matthew smiled at Vince. “Can we do it again some time?” the younger one asked hopefully.

Vince's reply was another kiss, “Of course we can.”

“Really? You're not.... weirded out or anything?” Matthew asked, biting his lip.

“Yes, really. I'm just... going with the flow. It's not like either of us woke up with the intention of this happening. But... I'm glad it did.” Vince shrugged.

“Even if it doesn't work out....?” The younger one asked with trepidation.

“I'll always love you, Matty. No matter what.” Vince said, giving him another deep kiss. “Even if it's not something I'm supposed to feel. I love you all the same. It's always been me and you against the world, buddy.” Vince told him. Then realized what he said.

“Okay, mood kill....Here's a tip, don't call someone 'Buddy' after you have sex with them and then profess your love for them, Vince.” Matthew said shaking his head, getting up to clean himself off.

A hand grabbed his arm and tugged him back, so he was draped over Vince. “I'm sorry... forgive me? Honey? Darling?” Vince offered each pet name with a soft peck to the lips. Matthew still looked non-plussed, like Vince was trying too hard. Then a light bulb went off in his head. “I won't do it again, I promise,” He paused for a bit, before breathily continuing, “ _ little brother _ .”

At that a shudder went down Matthew's spine and he gaped at Vince.

“That's right, I saw how you reacted when I said it before.” He smirked up at his brother.

Matthew grinned right back, “Oh yeah? Don't think I didn't hear you at the end there,  _ Big Brother _ .” He teased back.

“You little-” Vince stopped and pulled his brother back for another heated kiss. Halfway through their little make out session their stomachs growled, demanding attention.

“I'll make us something to eat.” Matthew said, as he chuckled. “Then we can have a round two.” he added with a twinkle in his eyes. His chocolate eyes met green once more as they both grinned at each other and got up to get some sustenance.

 


End file.
